Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of urinal accessories and more specifically to an odor absorber device for a urinal. Public urinals can become undesirable from and odor point of view if no odor absorbing materials are used. Odor absorbing devices are currently found in most public urinals at this time. They are traditionally made of a plastic base plate and an integral raised circular wall capable or retaining a standard odor absorbing cake.
Another problem is that if a person does not aim properly when urinating into a urinal it can cause an unpleasant cleaning problem for those responsible for cleaning the bathroom.
Existing odor absorbing devices for urinals do not have an interesting and enjoyable means to provide an incentive for the user to aim properly into the urinal. Additionally, existing odor absorbing devices do not have a means for an advertising panel to be removably attached.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an odor absorbing device for urinals that promotes the user to aim at the center of the urinal.
Another object of the invention is to provide an odor absorbing device that includes a means for an advertising display to be affixed to the device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed an odor absorber device for a urinal comprising: an odor absorbing cake retaining device, said device including a flexible base plate and an integral raised, circular cake retaining wall, a standard odor absorbing cake and a thermochromic target display panel mounted on top of said odor absorbing cake. Said base plate and the lower portion of said retaining wall have a plurality of apertures to allow said cake to be effective. Said circular retaining wall has a non perforated upper portion. The said retaining wall has an inwardly facing ledge integrally attached to the top surface of said retaining wall, and said base plate has a frame member capable of removably retaining an advertising display.